


Interlocked

by Elennare



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jane/Lisbon fanmix, made for the "Letters" january challenge at Paint It Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlocked

[](http://s63.beta.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/media/interlockedfront_zpsbd6a0d35.jpg.html) 

 

[Interlocked - on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Interlocked/82412092)

 

****Life is for Living - Coldplay** **

Now I never meant  
To do you wrong  
That's what I came here to say

 

**Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift**

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
           I watch you talk you didn't notice  
           …  
           Every time you smile, I smile  
           …  
           The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
           I'll catch you, I'll catch you

  
 **Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
…  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
...  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies

  
**All Fall Down - One Republic**

           Whenever your world starts crashing down  
           That's where you'll find me.  
            …  
           Love 'til you hate  
           Strong 'til you break  
           Know that we all fall down

  
 **Stop The World - Demi Lovato**

I don’t know how  
to fix the pain  
…  
livin a lie  
we just need to change  
…  
You can’t stop the world  
but there’s so much more that we could do

  
             **Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**

           And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
           For me it happens all the time  
            …  
           Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

  
 **Blackbird On The Wire - The Beautiful South**

Heart that makes you bypass  
every other girl  
Smile that keeps you grinning  
at the madness of this world  
…  
And with a tongue built from quicksilver  
and a character of steel  
  
  
 **El Problema - Ricardo Arjona**

           El problema no es que mientas,  
           El problema es que te creo.  
           ...  
           Y cómo deshacerme de tí, si no te tengo?  
           Cómo alejarme de tí, si estás tan lejos?  
  
            _The problem is not you lying,_  
 _The problem is that I believe you._  
 _..._  
 _And, how do I get rid of you if I don't have you?_  
 _How do I move away from you if you’re already so far?_

  
 **O - Only One - Yellowcard**

Broken, this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces.  
And I've thrown my words all around,  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason.  
…  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long.  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you’re gone.

  
 **N - Not Alone - Red**

Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
…  
Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
…  
am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this mix was to use the first letter of each song to spell out Jane and Lisbon - which I managed, though it took some work!


End file.
